


The day Uchiha Shisui thought he had stuffed up

by Mint_Scoops



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, My First AO3 Post, No Uchiha Massacre, Overprotective Minato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_Scoops/pseuds/Mint_Scoops
Summary: A one shot of uchiha shisui and uzumaki naruko kissing
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Shisui/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	The day Uchiha Shisui thought he had stuffed up

Shisui was so screwed. the Hokage liked him, they got along well, but that wouldn't mean anything in the face of what he had just done. He had kissed the Hokages daughter. He. Was. Screwed.

To be completely fair to himself, it was a masquerade party hosted by a group of chunnin for New Year's Eve, and he hadn't known it was naruko-chan until after she had taken the mask off along with everyone else at midnight, but that would mean nothing to the Hokage. He remembers the last (and only) time naruko-chan had confessed who she liked to her dad, the homage had ordered an anbu squad to follow him and make a list of all his faults, he then proceeded to not only give the list to his daughter, but to call the poor guy to his office and read them out to him as "reasons that he can not date his daughter" needless to say that the unfortunate sop had immediately requested a long term diplomacy mission in the land of snow (he was still suspicious if that mission was taken willingly or not)... and now he was going to be that poor sop.

He was bought back to reality by naruko nudging him,  
"you ok there shisui, you're looking a bit pale" man she was cute, he felt his lips twitch upwards at the sight of her trying to smell her breath and mumbling that she "swore that she had brushed her teeth before she left"  
"I'm fine namikaze-san, and your breath was very fresh" he said it in the most polite voice that he could, seeing as whether he was going to be dragged in front of the Hokage was now resting purely in his ability to convince her to please NOT bring this up to her dad.  
"Eh- what you being all formal for shisui, loosen up i just kissed you after all" by kami-sama could she be loud. he subtly glanced around to see if anyone had heard and yep, over by one of the tables was Itachi, kushina and Kakashi, all had looked over at Narukos words, but that was fine, Itachi was easy to bribe - you just need to get him his favourite dango, and he would probably massacre a clan for you - from the looks of it he was in the clear for Kushina aswell judging by the big grin on her face and her flashing him a thumbs up. so it was just Kakashi. Now he was going to be tricky, he started going over everything he knew about Hatake Kakashi (which was startingly little now that he thought about it). he only knew 5 things that he liked for sure which were; the icha icha series, his dogs, naruko-chan, being late and trolling people. He was screwed.

Unfourtuanly for him, while he had been trying to figure out how to get Kakashi on his side (his best plan so far had been to use Kotoamatsukami on him), Naruko had seen where he had been looking and grinned.  
"Great thinking shisui, I'll introduce you to Ka-san and Kakashi-nii - they'll love you I'm sure" and before he could in a word edgewise she had grabbed his arm and dragged him over to where they were standing.  
"Hey Ka-san, kakashi-nii this is shisui uchiha, he's my boyfriend" she looked so happy while saying that it took a few seconds for shisuis brain to actually comprehend what she had said and oh... oh no. kakashi looked the cat got the canary with how his lone visible eye positively GLEAMED with malicious energy.  
"Oh this is wonderful naruko-chan" kushina squealed "i was getting kind of worried that you had taken your Tou-chans words to heart and would never give me grandchildren" grandchildren? this was getting out of hand, he should just speak up now and gently let naruko-chan down, before she got too attached to this whole boyfriend-girlfiend idea. The last thing he wanted to do was wait too long and then make the Hokages daughter cry, especially after he had kissed her. and then, as he was carefully choosing the words to use, Kakashi decided he wanted to speak up.  
"mhm this is great news naruko-chan, but do you know who would really want to know about this?" Kakashi turned his eye to me as it curved upwards " why, your lovely Tou-chan of course! Let me just go grab him real quick" and then, faster than I could react Kakashi shushined out, crap. My new priority was survival, i had probably around a minute to escape depending on how long Kakashi took to find Minat - I was interrupted from my planning by a yellow flash.

The Hokages smile could have frozen Itachis Amaterasu, and it was currently entirely directed at me. had I mentioned I was screwed?  
"Ah, Shisui, what's this about you pressuring my daughter into dating you?" a glance over the Hokages shoulders confirmed my suspicions. Kakashis whole posture seemed completely innocent, until you looked at his face and saw the sick glee radiating from it, the bastard had not only informed Minato, he'd twisted it as well.  
"wah- Shisui didn't pressure me into anything Tou-chan! i wanted him to kiss me" minatos smile turned from cold to outright murderous  
"wait! dont get the wrong idea, it was just a small peck on the cheek - you know cause of tradition and all - and we're not even dating, this has all been a misunderstanding" there, that should be good. I'd cleared up the situation with Mianto, had let down Naruko gently, and i would still have all body parts attached by the end of the night. It was as I was mentally patting myself on the back for a job well done that Naruko decided to speak up.  
"What do you mean a small peck on the cheek? It was full on the lips and for at least 3 seconds" I should've written a will "and... and what do you mean were not dating?" oh shit, she's starting to cry, Minato is looking like he's about to dismember me and Kushina is starting to look like she might help.  
"Er- well, i mean... it's not that i dont want to date you Naruko-chan, its just that I kind of like being alive and Minato-sama is looking kind of murderous" and now Kushina had turned to her husband and grabbed him by the ear  
"dont you worry about Minato Shisui-kun, ill give him a talking too and set him straight" she then proceeded to drag the esteemed Hokage out of the building by his ear.  
"So... so you do want to date me?" Naruko asked while wiping her face of tears. I hand her a handkerchief.  
"Yeah, I've, um liked you for a while but your the Hokages daughter you know? Kind of intimidating" she gave me a watery smile in response and blew her nose.  
"So... are we like dating now?"  
"Yes, i guess we are Naruko-chan!" she grinned at me and looped her elbow around mine, the yells of a certain red head and yelps of a certain blond could faintly be heard on the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything after reading fanfiction for a while, so i hope its not too horrible. Any feed back would be appreciated :)


End file.
